villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mikey Holt
Mikey (real name: 'Michael "Mikey" Holt) is a psychotic 9 year-old boy who is suffering from the titular main character in the 1992 thriller/crime thriller movie Mikey. He was portrayed by Brian Bonsall. Little is known about his past in the events before the film other than at his previous school he was an excellent speller and won a few championships and his birth parents became very abusive to him which eventually led him into being adopted by the Kelvin family in El Cajon, California. On November 28, 1990, in the middle of a sunny Wednesday afternoon, as he is showing his 5 year-old foster sister Beth how to make a fire, his foster mother Grace Kelvin arrives and asks who started the fire, Mikey tells her Beth wanted to see it she shakes her head no, in response Grace slaps Mikey and grounds him, this leads him to resent them, he later sneaks out of his room and encounters Beth still angry at her for getting him grounded and not backing him up he takes her doll from her and throws it into the pool, as she attempts to retrieve it from the diving board Mikey climbs up the diving board and jumps on it causing her to fall in she screams for help but he refuses and she drowns, later he goes to the house and overhears Grace talking about how adopting Mikey may have been a mistake, he approaches her while she was in the bathtub and tells her that she does not love him, she tries to assure him that it is not true but he will not have it so he tosses a hairdryer in the tub electrocuting her to death, later Harold, Grace's husband and Beth's father arrives home while Mikey is watching TV, he asks Mikey if he had a good day at school and where his mother is he tells him she's still bathing, as Harold opens the door to get the mail he notices Beth's drowned body in the pool fearful of this Mikey dumps out a bag of marbles causing him to slip on them and crash through the window, as he attempts to get up Mikey grabs a metal baseball bat and viciously beats him to death. Afterwards Mikey calls the police and tells them that a burglar robbed their house and killed his family while he was away. Sometime afterwards after some evaluations from therapists lying to them about everything he is declared healthy enough for adoption, he is adopted by Neil and Rachel Trenton a childless couple, things go great with this family for a while until he is introduced to his new friend Ben's older sister Jessie, he falls in love with her even though she is quite a bit older than him, unbeknownst to her he secretly stalks her and sneaks into her room to watch her sleep, things get even worse when he finds out she has a boyfriend David, Mikey immediately hates him and tries to set him up for things, one night he sneaks outside while they are making out so he makes a prank phone call and as he sneaks back to his house he encounters Jessie's cat Rosie he breaks her neck and places her body underneath David's car to make it look like he ran her over, this makes Jessie upset and Mikey is proud. Later Mikey's teacher Ms. Shawn Gilder, a friend of the Trenton's, is starting to become concerned about Mikey's behavior as he was drawing bloody pictures in class and stabbing himself with a tack, confirming her suspicions of Mikey suffering from what is called "unattached syndrome" (also referred to as "unattachment syndrome"), an emotional disorder common in adopted children/orphans which deals with psychotic behavior. So she calls his foster parents, they do not believe a word of what she tells them. Later that night David is over again and he and Jessie are making out in the hot tub, Mikey sees this and sets up another prank phone call so he sneaks over and calls David a "murderer" because of the set up that made it look like he had run over the cat, he notices the boombox and tells him it is not safe and he asks why and Mikey kicks it into the tub electrocuting him to death. Jessie is heartbroken over his death and Mikey attempts to cheer her up assuring her that now they can be together forever while presenting her with some flowers, she sends him away and notices that they are the same flowers David had given her and he had recovered them from where he murdered him she tells Rachel about this and she does not believe her, after Jessie has left she notices Mikey watching himself killing the Calvins on a video he had taped of himself doing it, she now realizes that Mikey is a psychopath and has murdered people, Mikey chases her with a hammer but she manages to take it from him, in response he breaks a window and chases her with a shard of glass causing her to fall off the railing and break her neck. Later his teacher had been researching his history and finds that one of the Calvin murders is similar to the murder of David so she takes the principal Mr. Jenkins with her to his house where they find Rachel dead and Mikey is lying next to her pretending to be dead, Mr. Jenkins tries to call an ambulance but finds that Mikey has cut the cord, Mikey approaches him with a bow and arrow and he demands that he put it down and when he will not, he prepares to shoot him but he finds out that while his back was turned Mikey took the bullets out of his gun and Mikey shoots him with an arrow and kills him, Ms. Gilder comes in to find this and confronts him he tells her she's the best teacher he's ever had and that there is one thing she never taught him, she asks what it is and he replies "how to die!" he shoots her through the temple with a ball bearing fired from a slingshot also killing her, he then goes to Jessie's house and tells her to come run away with him when she tells him he's sick in and needs help, he takes this as a rejection so he tries to kill her shooting at her with the bow and arrow, he is unsuccessful and he gives up and goes home, later Neil arrives home and asks Mikey how his day went and where his mother is, he tells him that she was sick and he goes into the kitchen and finds that Mikey has propped up the bodies at the table, this makes him horrified and very ill he attempts to run from the scene only to find out Mikey had turned on all the gas in the house and he throws a Molotov cocktail at him and the house explodes. The next day the police investigate and collect the bodies, Jessie asks if they found a little boy and they say they found a skeleton about his height in the wreckage and she is relieved, we then see a new family coming to adopt a child, the orphanage refer them to a boy they had recently obtained named Joshua who wants a new home badly, it turns out to be Mikey who had faked his death by planting a skeleton from the science lab in the wreckage and he's faking amnesia, he asks the couple if they will be his new mommy and daddy and they say yes and the film ends. Category:Kid Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Genius Category:In love villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Horror Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Family Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Living Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Snuff filmer Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Archers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Drowners Category:Hammerer Category:Male Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Stranglers